epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Thanos vs J. Robert Oppenheimer/@comment-25443057-20191213113856/@comment-25501967-20191213120143
here's what i have so far myself Thanos I am inevitable, immeasurable, inextricable, monstrous With bars weighing on you harder than your haunting guilty conscience I am Thanos, and I crush tracks like tesseracts in my palm You're a pencil pushing ??? who never learned to love his bomb Seems you started off a chemist, and on your world you were a prodigy Well, that makes sense, since your rhymes are only hot periodically Man, I burned the Avengers down to embers, sent half of their planet to be slaughtered and now I'm offin' Oppenheimer like I did to my daughter Got a fist of gold when I'm rappin', six Infinity Gem's what I'm packin' Stick your tiny nuclear dick back into your pants, Dr. Manhattan Hadron smashin' all your rhymes, best not collide with me when I'm rhymin' Cause you break and bleed so easy, I think I'll call you Oppen-hymen It's impossible to ??? me, you just don't have the stones Apparently the only thing you're good at wrecking is a home Cause you slept with your friend's wife, right there in your friend's bed and got another married girl pregnant. You should have gone for the head Oppenheimer Listening to you took everything I have left After your raps, I am become deaf/death You need an Iron Man for that wrinkly-ass skin and that butt-butt-butt-butt-butt-butt chin ??? where's your rhythm? I thought you had the Time Stone Your punchlines sound like they came from Rhymezone You might be something in the MCU, But between us? Who's the worst emcee? You! Your dialogue's got too many breaks in the syllables You talk so slow, Drax thinks you're invisible I cause chain reactions when I'm lyrical Cause I've got that fissile material You were born to Eternals, but came out looking out so scary that your own mother, tried to make you a temporary Meanwhile, I've ??? the atom more than any man alive Now I'm here to split you like two and three from five I'm a peaceful man, but I do what I must You had an evil plan, Thanos, and it left you in the dust It must leave you enraged, when you compare our talents Because in this battle, there is no balance Thanos For a communist pariah you come off as awfully cocky But I'll make you bend the knee in round two like Nagasaki I'm the box office topper, the Marvel show-stopper Got my name on this ??? like its the Thanoscopter You just got no answer, for Fortnite's dopest dancer I will lowkey/Loki choke you out like my name was throat cancer Oppenheimer You wanna talk about death? How about the one who looked at you and swiped left I'm the destroyer of worlds, you got your nuts handed to you by a Squirrel Girl We're in the Endgame now, Tinky Winky I'll finish this like Antman, all up in your stinky Anyone who believes that Thanos did nothing wrong crap has obviously never heard you rap. Oh snap.